Wait,What?
by Nerd.queen03
Summary: I am not a good person, I know that for sure. But when my favorite childhood characters come alive, my life suddenly turns around. For the best or the worst, I don't know, but who cares I will enjoy this ride.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introductions

? P.O.V's

" Sup Boss!" sang Lexi as she descended from the white colored stairs.

"Good Afternoon Chief " murmured Dan as he continued to stare at the illuminating computer screen.

" Kon'nichiwa direkutā" said Mimi as she walk through our headquarters' metal doors. Wait, hold up, you might be think well who's P.O.V is this, well let me introduce myself. My name is Kimberly Madeline Alice Del Rosa ( **long name huh** ), but my friends( **when not working** ) calls me Maddie or Alice. My family died when I was two in a fire incident leaving me to be the only survivor. Death runs in my family like seriously, all of my family members died doing something heroic. But it seems that Death really, really hates my family like what the hell, what did we do? Anyway, I am a huge Transformers fan. I have a collection of almost all the Autobots and Decepticons and read lots of fanfiction on them when it's my free time. Oh and those people in the beginning is my crew. Lexi,18,is the prankster in my group. She 5'8" making her taller than the average height, has a light tan skin, strawberry blonde hair in which she wear down, she has all the curves in the right places, slightly thin lips, and beautiful sea green eyes.

Dan,19, is the teckie out of all of this family. He is very shy, has spiky light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, kinda muscular, and stands at 6'. Isn't open that much and is quite hilarious as well. But a sarcastic 24/7. His favorite thing to say is "WHAT THE F".

Then there's Mimi,19, she is like the mother to us. She stands at 5'9", has dark skin, dark brown eyes, has a personality like a lioness, and is muscular.

Here's me,16, the youngest and the 'boss' of the group. I stand at 5'1", have tanned skin, natural ombre hair that is very curly, fit, and light brown eyes. We are special than most humans and we all work for A.C.T.


	2. Meeting the Autobots and 'Cons

**A/N I don't own Transformers if I did my favorite autobots and decepticons wouldn't die**

 **A HUGE thanks to LadyPlague for the review and favoriting my story! Many blessings**

 **Kimberly P.O.V**

Everything was a colorful blur at night. The blinding lights, the people, the cars, everything was a blur and I love it. I drove faster in my black with crimson red stripes audi a6 , speeding fast in wide open roads. Within 5 minutes, I was parked in front of a medium size white house with roses, lilies, and daisies in the front and a huge garage. I walk up to the wooden door and open the door

"Home sweet Home!" I mumble as I spread out my angel black wings.

" **BOOM"**

" _WHAT THE HELL_ " I thought and took out my katana as walk towards my living room. I positioned myself near the doorway and I heard " Where in Primus are we?" I then quietly walked into the living room. I gasped out in surprise when I saw a familiar red flames and blue autobot known as Optimus Prime . Prime must have heard me and looked around with his bright, neon blue optics until his gaze landed on me. We stared at each other for it seemed like forever until he said "Hello my name is Optimus Prime and you are?" I was in shock for a few seconds until I answered by telling my my name.

" Miss Del Rosa can you please tell us where are we."

" Please call me Alice or Maddie and you are in mi casa."

"Oh pardon us for the unexpected visit but~"

"No it's fine and want do you mean us?" Optimus then moved out of my view and for me to see red and blue optics staring at me. I was in silence for a few minutes and sighed. I lift up my hand and waved. Which caused Prowl and Red Alert to glitch, yeah that was not good. We then continued on the introductions and I explained to them how they were toys and how they were fictional. I spoke to Lord Megatron and Optimus about how since they are staying in mi casa ( and fear for my home) they should end the war. It took a while to convince Megatron but with some bribing he agreed!

"Grrrrr" I heard some rumbling and smiled in knowing that they were starving and started to pull out some shots glasses to fill them up with gatorade. Everyone cautiously sip their cups then clugged it all down. I refilled their cups and chatted with them for a good hour or so and gave them my spare room to recharge in .

" If this is a dream then I really, really don't want this to end." I thought as laid in bed and drifted to dreamless sleep.


End file.
